I Do
by 2dragonkat
Summary: It was the first day of the rest of their lives. Hopefully there’s no cold feet abound. Yuuram fluff. Short and sweet.


Title: I Do

Author: Dragonkat

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Pairing: Yuuri/Wolfram

WC: 1,499

AN: This time a tiny oneshot from me about this couple...wow I went from 10k words to 1.5k...go me! Anywho just a little fluffy peice, no smut or anything, set on their wedding day. This was done as a challenge with a word limit so I don't think it's as good as it could be. But honestly I just want to get cracking on a nice long, multi-chap for this couple. But for now enjoy this.

* * *

It was the first day of the rest of their lives.

Yuuri gulped, hands shaking as they pressed out imaginary wrinkles on his uniform, biting his lip at every flaw he saw in his appearance. Murmurs circulated around him, but it was just a buzzing in his head as his heart sped up and his breath stilled. Nervousness blocking out everything else around him.

This was until a hand landed on his shoulder.

The Maou nearly flew through the roof, a squawking "gyahhh" escaping his mouth and drawing the multitude of eyes in the room directly on him. Yuuri's face heated to such an extreme that he feared he would spontaneously combust and all that would be left would be a pile of ash for his fiancé to marry.

Marry…oh dear lord.

"Conrad I can't do this," Yuuri whispered, turning away from the intrusive stares to look at the man whose hand was on his shoulder, the only thing keeping him from bolting out of the elaborately decorated room.

Gunter, Cheri-sama, and his own mother had not held back when he and Wolfram announced they were finally ready to be married, after over ten years of an on and off engagement. A sigh of relief was breathed through the kingdom and their mothers promised a night to remember while a distraught Gunter blubbered out the same vow. There were enough flowers to celebrate ten Hana Matsuri's back home, enough food to feed five armies and their families, and so much black decorations that it was practically night in the elaborate hall.

Now Yuuri hadn't been to a whole lot of weddings in his life but he had been under the impression that white was a more suitable color as opposed to all this black…but he was in Shin Makoku…and nothing was mainstream here by his earth standards. Though it looked like everyone was going to a funeral instead of a wedding. Some people were even crying, though Yuuri warily acknowledged it was about both him and Wolfram going off the bachelor's market this day.

He wasn't going to be single any more…oh dear lord.

"Think I can still escape Conrad," he whispered, glancing at Murata who stood eerily smiling like he always did at the head of the alter Yuuri was to be wed on. His best friend was watching him behind those glasses again, seeming to know exactly what Yuuri planned, and grinning like he knew all of his secrets.

Murata sure was creepy.

A shiver worked its way down his spine but the hand on his shoulder squeezing drew his attention away from his spooky friend and back on the predicament at hand. His wedding.

"Heika. You know that I wouldn't let you go even if I could. Wolfram would be furious," his soon to be brother in law said softly, smiling that soft smile that was permanently attached to his face.

"I'll just take him with me. We'll go elope in Las Vegas or something. I hear that's where people go when they want to elope," he assured, shifting his glance over to the hundreds of people all there to see their Maou get hitched.

"Heika," Conrad sighed in exasperation, shaking his head. His friend grabbed him firmly by the shoulders and turned him around, shoving him forward so he stood at the spot he had been told in rehearsal was customary for him stand at while he waited for Wolfram to arrive.

It was strange how that custom overlapped between worlds, that the husband waited at the altar for his wife to come to him…or in Yuuri's case his consort. He bit hard at his bottom lip, bouncing from foot to foot like he was waiting to go up to the plate and hit in one of his baseball games, letting off some steam and nervous energy.

He could do this. It was just an elaborate ceremony binding him to someone else for the rest of his life. And that someone else happened to be a guy, and a spoiled brat, and the most beautiful creature Yuuri had ever seen…oh he was doomed. Yuuri would rather face the armies of Big Shimaron and Soushu all by himself than go through this ceremony that could be done just as easily by Elvis Presley on the Las Vegas Strip.

Suddenly Yuuri jumped in surprise, unsheathing Morgif who was at his side, holding him out in defense. "Heika it's only the wedding ballad," Conrad whispered in reassurance.

The Maou blushed to the roots of his hair as the guests once again looked at him in curiosity, some whispering behind their handkerchiefs and fans about the nervous Maou ready to charge into battle when it was only a song being played to start the ceremony. But Yuuri couldn't be blamed for his reaction could he? The sound was ghastly, like the shrieks of witches, the dying howls of wolves and the moaning of the undead all mixed together on one soundtrack.

If he didn't know any better this was more like a death sentence then a wedding. Maybe it was. Maybe at the end of this there was some weird sacrificial ceremony with blood and guts and virgins.

Virgins…wedding night…oh dear lord.

Yuuri was perfectly ready to dash down the isle, grab his fiancé who was behind that garishly elaborate door that sat between two sections of the choir, and find the nearest punch bowl to escape to Earth and avoid wedding ballads that sounded like a car wreck, any weird ceremonies involving virgins, his creepy grinning friend and their blubbering family members. But then the doors opened and the ballad stopped and the world was a little brighter for him.

Oh…dear…lord…

Wolfram stood in the open doorway and Yuuri felt his breath catch and all thoughts of escaping flee his mind. His fiancé was breathtaking. It wasn't quite a dress he wore, more like a very long blood red coat, with the front flaps pinned back at his hips to show off those sinfully long and lush legs encased in tight black pants and knee high black boots. The sleeves on the jacket were long and wide, flowing out from his body with the tips touching the ground. The front of the jacket resembled something from the Chinese culture, clasping tight around his neck and buttoned with elaborate ties. Intricate designs covered the garments encasing his gorgeous fiancé, black on red and red on black.

Sure was going to be tough getting Wolfram out of that…oh dear lord…did Yuuri just think that?

The blush on his face was probably now permanently stuck there but at the moment he didn't mind. Wolfram had some makeup on, that much Yuuri could tell as his fiancé walked down the isle, to the hush of the crowd. The lines of his face were softer, skin tone perfectly even. Thick kohl was wrapped around his eyes, making them pop dramatically. His hair was bare of anything though, but Yuuri knew it was because at the end of the wedding he was to declare Wolfram his prince consort and crown him as such with a smaller but no less elaborate crown, similar to his own.

Yuuri held his breath as Wolfram climbed the short flight of stairs up to the alter, coming to stand in front of him. His fiancé looked away shyly at his heated stare but glanced up through his bangs and gave a small smile. "Stop looking at me like that," Wolfram whispered softly.

"Like what?"

"Like you want to take my clothes off."

"Can you blame me…you look beautiful Wolfram."

A blush lit his fiancé's face to match his own and they smiled shyly at one another. Yuuri held out his hands, sighing as Wolfram's own slim pale appendages slipped into his grasp, and his whole world righted and grounded itself with just this simple connection with the guy he fell in love with.

"You ready," he asked, stepping closer so they could feel one another's body heat.

"I've been ready for a long time," Wolfram replied simply, thumbs stroking softly over the back of his hands.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Yuuri found himself leaning down, wanting to capture that beautiful smile on his fiancé's face as his own, drinking up his happiness and love. The Maou blinked in confusion at the hand thrust between his face and his fiancé's. He frowned, turning to glare at Murata who stood sweetly smiling beside the couple, stopping their kiss.

"What's the big deal?"

"Can't have you jumping the gun Shibuya. There's still a whole ceremony to get through."

Yuuri kept a tired sigh at bay as Murata began to drone on about traditions or some such rubbish. Maybe they could still escape after the wedding and skip the reception so they could find a nice place to make their own vows.

"And now for the sacrifice of the virgin," Murata called.

Oh dear lord…what had Shibuya Yuuri gotten himself into?

* * *

Review, review, review please.

Ah I love this couple, so cute and goofy and hot...(dramatic sigh) I've really gotta do a full fic for them, I love them too much not to. Well when I get some other projects done I will.

TTFN


End file.
